With the progress of an electrophotographic technology, a development of a toner which is excellent in low-temperature fixing ability has been desired. JP2003-43741 A discloses a polyester toner containing a 2 moles adduct of bisphenol A as a main component, and JP2006-301128 A discloses a low-softening point polyester toner proactively using a propylene oxide 3 moles adduct of a propylene oxide adduct of bisphenol A.